


SITUAZIONI III°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble multishipping su KHR, con anche situazioni quotidiane o scene particolarmente importanti.
Series: Winner [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058012
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: #ASPETTANDOCAPODANNOEVENT di Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: Profumo di lavanda.  
> Scritto per il compleanno di Giotto.

Dolci regalati

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce di una candela violetta, che emanava un profumo alla lavanda per tutto il salone.

G si avvicinò a Giotto, accomodato su un trono e gli porse un regalo.

«Buon compleanno, primo» disse la Tempesta. "Non mi stupisce che lui sia venuto al mondo il primo dell’anno, lui è la nuova speranza per questo mondo" pensò.

Giotto gli rivolse un sorriso luminoso, scartando la carta rosso fuoco del pacchetto. Sgranò gli occhi e i suoi occhi brillarono in modo infantile. «Sono i miei dolci preferiti» sussurrò.

G gli rispose: «Li ho fatti con le mie mani per voi».

[103].


	2. In tutti i laghi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna/Takeshi.

In tutti i laghi

La maglietta di Tsuna si era gonfiata e i capelli castani gli sferzavano il viso, allungò le braccia e le passò intorno al collo del fidanzato. Delle bollicine sfuggirono dalla sua bocca, circondandoli. Tsunayoshi chiuse gli occhi, il fidanzato gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena e l'altra sulla spalla, a sua volta chiuse gli occhi e unirono le loro labbra. Sawada scalciò, si staccò dal bacio e riemerse con la testa, riprendendo fiato, l’acqua gocciolava dai suoi capelli e rigava il suo viso. Yamamoto riemerse con la testa a sua volta e gli sorrise, le iridi castane brillavano di riflessi blu.

[101].


End file.
